Dancing
by Jyoti
Summary: Just a little back story for Wilameena and why she loves dancing so much. I thought she was a great counselor but the show never said what happened to her.


Author's Note: This is a new story that I decided to write after thinking long and hard about what happened to the old counsel Dr. Bink, or Wilameena. I never gave much thought about her character, but after watching some old episodes and seeing her at the Mother and Daughter Dance, I decided that I should give it a shot and right about her. I edited this story because Princess Pink pointed out a few things that I thought were really good. She gave me some well needed information so I decided that I should fix a few things in this story.

**Dancing**

_14 year old Wilameena felt her heart beat quickly as her name was called. Today was her biggest dance competition yet, Star Power. She was doing a lyrical dance that went out for her mother, who died of cancer, and she knew that she would do her best to make sure that message was sent out. Ever since her mother died, she hadn't known what to do with herself. She would cry herself to sleep every night and pray that she could die because without her mother, she didn't know how she would move on with life. Then one day as she was walking home, she noticed a dance school next to her, and knowing that her father wouldn't be home until hours after her, she decided to check it out._

_She fell in love with dancing, the beauty and grace of it all excited her. The emotion and intensity that people brought to their dance movements made her crave to dance like that as well. And most of all, the emotion and the fluent turns they did, made her want it more than anything else. That was when she knew that she would be dancing for a long time. She thought of this as her father hugged her and said, "Good luck darling, knock 'em dead." She smiled at her father, and made her way on the stage. The judges stared at her with a stern face, but she continued to smile. _

_She thought of her mom and her smile grew wider, "Mom, this ones for you." She thought to herself, as a classical song began to play. She wasn't the best dancer, and anyone who was in her dance class or saw her dance knew that, but something about the way she danced enticed the judges. Maybe it was her emotion. Maybe it was the fact that she was doing it for a purpose, and she truly looked like she was having fun. Her leaps and turns weren't always right on point throughout the dance, but the emotion on her face was honest and real. With every move she felt like their was a piece of her mother, who loved dancing just as much as her, inside of herself. When the song ended, she felt the tears fall down her cheek as she continued to think of her mother. But yet she still had a smile on her face as they gave her the fifth place metal, because she knew that somehow, her mother was looking up above, and watching over her._

PRESENT DAY

Wilameena was no longer a fourteen year old girl trying to cope with the death of her mother. She was older now, and she was trying to move on from the past. She accepted her job as a counselor because she knew that she wanted to help people who were going through tough times like she did. She had given up her dancing career so that she could help people at school, and as hard as it was to do, she felt like she was doing the right thing. The first person she ever helped was a freshman who seemed to have low confidence and self esteem. He was upset that no one had asked him to prom, and he had no one to talk to about it at home so he often confided in Wilameena, who was happy to be of some help. As a result, she ended up taking him to prom to boost his self-esteem, but the teachers didn't like this. Rumors spread that she was having sex with the poor kid, and she knew that the day the teachers heard this, would be her last day at that school. She was sad for a while, but she was glad that the freshman was feeling at least a little better. She was the only one who knew the truth to that story, her and the poor freshman kid.

But that didn't stop her from setting out to help people. She looked into more and more schools everyday, when she finally had her heart set on Grant High. She had heard so many things about the school, and she was very interested in it. When she got there she saw how broken some of the students were. One student in particular sparked her interest. She was redhead girl named Madison, who had also lost her mother due to death. The girl seemed to be suffering so many emotions, but putting a brave and cheery face everyday. That's when she thought of the Mother and Daughter dance. It was a chance to really bring everybody together, to have them get their problems out through dancing. Some people didn't like the idea, but she knew that they would come around if they just gave it a chance.

When the Mother and Daughter dance started, it wasn't quite a success, but at the end of the day, she had done her job. She finally got the students to set aside all of their differences and realize the more important things in life. But as things continued, Wilameena realized that she couldn't help these students. That she could only give them advice and hope that they could take it.


End file.
